1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trenched vertical power field-effect transistors with improved on-resistance and breakdown voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers in brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Conventional transistors have performance limitations, particularly in power switching applications where power losses occur due to the switching. High power switching applications place unique demands on device structure. Current enhancement mode transistor devices suffer from low current density and high on resistance. Generally, there is a need for low on-resistance along with high breakdown voltage in such devices. One or more embodiments of the present invention satisfy this need.